I Won't Do It! Sekuel
by Kim TaeNa
Summary: Sekuel dari I Won't Do It! ZhouRy! NC! Lime! FF kacau balau.. aargh! summary apaan nih!


**I Won't Do It (Sekuel)**

**Pairing :: ZhouRy**

**WARNING :: NC! Much Lime! AU! Typos! Abal! Gaje! Bkin enek! Nggak ditunjukan buat anak dibawah umur, ibu-ibu hamil dan orang yang memiliki tekanan darah tinggi (ngg nyambung!)**

**Rated :: M!**

**Summary :: Apakah pda akhirnya Henry kalah dari Zhoumi?**

**Disclaimer :: Fict ini milik author.. Jadi jngan bashing pair atau readers yg suka baca NC. bashing ajj authornya.. :p**

**nb::**

Karena ini ff NC pertama author. Jdi mhon maaf kalau kurang hot dan memuaskan yah..

Sekuel dari ff I Won't Do It! Kalau belum baca.. Yah dibaca dulu.. :D**  
><strong>

**.**

* * *

><p>Begitu sampai dirumah, Henry langsung memukul wajah Zhoumi sehingga namja tinggi itu langsung melepaskannya secara reflex. Henry langsung kabur ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintu kamarnya rapat- rapat.<p>

" Ya, Mochi! Buka!" Dengan kesal Zhoumi langsung mengetuk pintu Henry. Dia sudah nggak tahan pengen this and that sama mochi kesayangannya itu. Bagaimanapun juga, rasa penasarannya terlalu besar dan dia ingin segera memuaskannya.

Henry memegangi kenop pintunya kuat- kuat. Takut kalau Zhoumi nekat meminta kunci cadangan sama pemilik apartemen dan membuka paksa kamarnya.

" Henli!"

" Andwae!" Jerit Henry. " Dasar Mimi ge mesum! Sana pergi! Lebih baik Mimi ge main sama Ddangkoma aja sana! Aku nggak mauuuuu~" Lengkingan Henry terdengar jelas di telinga Zhoumi.

Zhoumi mendengus bête.

Gagal lagi..

Cih, kalau tahu bakal begitu jadinya, lebih baik tadi dia langsung nge-ropes Henry di taman aja, deh..

" Suka- suka aja deh.." Zhoumi mengalah malam ini dan dia berjalan ke kamarnya menjauhi kamar Henry.

" Ayeeyy! Aku menang!" Namja manis itu kini meloncat- loncat senang di kamarnya. Dia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur dan tersenyum manis. " Jeongmal mianhae Mimi-ge.. Aku nggak bisa melakukannya sekarang.. Tapi suatu saat nanti aku pasti mau kok ngelakuin itu sama gege.. Tapi gege harus sabar.."

Dia menerawang menatap foto dirinya dan Zhoumi yang digantung di dinding kamarnya. " Yang jadi masalah, aku kan uke. Berarti aku yang harus berada dibawah, kan? Kalau aku melakukannya aku nggak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padaku."

Henry bergidik ngeri dan langsung berguling memeluk gulingnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya. " Hii.. Dasar Mimi ge mesum!"

.

" Huatchi!"

Zhoumi merapatkan selimut tebalnya sambil mendengus. Dia tahu kalau Henry pasti sedang ngomongin dirinya.

" Dasar mochi.. Awas aja kamu!"

Perlahan Zhoumi langsung bangun lagi dari tidurnya. " Sialan! Aku malah nggak bisa tidur, nih! Huwee… Henli!"

Duar!

Degh! Zhoumi terkejut begitu mendengar suara petir di luar sana.

" Eh, geluduk yah? Bikin kaget aja.."

Perlahan suara hujan dan petir mulai terdengar. Zhoumi merinding kedinginan sambil merapatkan selimutnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di balik selimutnya. " Huh.. Suasana yang membuatku kesal aja. Payah.."

.

Sementara di kamar Henry..

" Sialan! Kenapa pake acara hujan segala sih?" Gerutunya sendirian. Henry bukan namja penakut, lho.. Tapi tetap aja dia benci kalau hujan lebat begini. Biasanya kalau hujan kan dia kabur ke kamar Mimi ge-nya tersayang. Tapi kalau dia melakukan hal ini sekarang..

Matilah dia!

Zuar! Petir kembali menyambar dan Henry langsung meringkuk ke balik selimutnya.

Pets! Tiba- tiba listrik padam.

Aishh.. Memang Henry lagi sial. Namja itu semakin meringkuk lebih dalam ke balik selimutnya. Rasanya mau kabur ke dapur buat nyari lilin. Tapi pastinya kondisis diluar kamar bakal sangat gelap dan menakutkan. Henry nggak mau!

Sampai mana dia akan bertahan..?

Satu menit…

Henry masih diam diposisinya.

Dua menit…

Namja itu mulai gelisah.

Tiga menit!

Zuar! Petir lagi- lagi menyambar.

" Gege!" Saat itulah lengkingan Henry kembali terdengar bersamaan dengan namja itu yang berlari keluar dari kamarnya yang tadinya di kunci rapat dan dia langsung ngacir ke kamar Zhoumi yang berada tepat di samping kamarnya.

0o0o0o0o0

" Gege!"

Zhoumi terkejut begitu mendengar suara Henry yang menjerit berserta suara pintu kamarnya yang diketuk cepat- cepat. Dengan mata mengantuk -tadi Zhoumi udah tidur- ia melangkah kearah pintu kamarnya dan membukanya.

Brugh! Saat itu juga Henry langsung memeluknya ketakutan dengan tubuh gemetar.

" Lho, waeyo chagiya?"

" Hiks.. A-aku.. Aku takut gege.."

Sejujurnya Zhoumi masih ngantuk, namja itu juga masih agak kesal. Jadi dengan pelan ia melepas pelukan Henry sambil menutup pintu kamarnya. Otaknya masih belum konek tuh kayaknya..

Zhoumi berjalan kembali ke tempat tidurnya dan langsung meringkuk di balik selimutnya. Tidur lagi..

Gantian Henry yang kesal. " Gege! Banguuuun!" Jerit namja itu tepat ditelinga Zhoumi.

" Henli berisik!" Balas Zhoumi kesal sambil menarik tangan Henry dan membuatnya langsung terjatuh di atas tempat tidur Zhoumi. Dan detik itu juga Zhoumi langsung memeluk tubuh namja mungil itu erat.

Nafas Henry tersenggal. Ia tahu saat ini ia dalam bahaya. " Mi-mimi ge.. Lepasin dong.. Sesak.." Wajahnya udah memanas dan jantungnya berdegup keras.

Zhoumi nggak menjawab.

" Gege.."

" Aniyo."

Degh! Henry sadar kalau ia benar- benar lagi sial. Namja itu merubah posisinya agar bisa menatap Zhoumi dan benar saja! Namja itu tengah menyeringai menatapnya.

" Gege.. Nggak akan melakukannya kan..?" Tanya Henry takut.

Zhoumi memutar bola matanya. " Hum.. Sejujurnya sih kondisi dan keberuntungan lagi berpihak padaku. Kau lihat.. Diluar hujan lebat dan dingin. Mati lampu pula.. Dan saat ini kau sudah berada di dalam pelukanku. Apa yang kurang?" Nada suaranya terdengar terlalu menggoda.

Henry menelan ludah kecut. '_ Mati gue.._'

" You're mine tonight, baby.."

" Hwats!"

Sebelum Henry sempat membantah ucapan Zhoumi, namja tinggi itu langsung merubah posisinya menjadi diatas Henry. Menindihnya sambil mencium bibir namja mungil itu ganas. Henry mendorong bahu Zhoumi kuat- kuat, tapi tenaganya sudah pasti kalah telak!

Dibiarkannya sang koala merah itu melumat habis bibirnya bahkan Zhoumi dengan mudah menyusupkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulut Henry dan bermain- main di dalamnya. Sesekali ia menggigit lidah Henry dan membuat namja itu mendesah pelan. Dan kalian bisa tahu kan.. Mendengar suara menggoda itu.. Setan dalam diri Zhoumi semakin berkuasa.

" Mimhii.." Henry mendesah karena merasakan sesuatu yang sangat asing baginya.

Ne, kini Zhoumi sudah menggesekkan juniornya ke junior Henry meski kedua benda itu masih tertutup dengan celana panjang mereka.

" Mochi chagiya.. Aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan sangat lembut.. Percaya ya?"

" Tapi.. Aaahh~"

Belum sempat Henry menyela, Zhoumi langsung menghisap leher Henry sekuat mungkin dan membuat namja itu mendesah hebat. Dengan mudahnya sebuah kiss mark terbentuk di leher putih Henry.

Ciuman Zhoumi beralih ke bibir mungil yang sejak tadi di gigit pemiliknya agar nggak mendesah kayak sebelumnya. Lagi- lagi ciuman ganas dari Zhoumi membuat Henry semakin kacau. Ia benar- benar merasa asing dengan semua sensasi aneh ini.

Satu tangan Zhoumi merayap masuk ke balik kemeja Henry. Mencari sesuatu..

Yupz! Tangan panjang itu menemukan nipple milik Henry yang ternyata sudah mengeras. Dimainkan nipple itu dan tangan satunya membuka kancing kemeja Henry satu persatu.

" Mimhii.. Plisshh~" Henry berusaha menghentikan tangan gegenya yang mulai nakal itu. Tapi serangan- serangan Zhoumi membuat tubuhnya lemas. Bahkan untuk menghentikan tangan Zhoumi yang sudah membuka seluruh kancing kemejanyapun Henry nggak sanggup.

Zhoumi mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit untuk menatap wajah Henry. Meski kegelapan menyelimuti dirinya, bisa dilihat mochinya itu sudah basah karena keringat dan memandanginya melas. " Mochi.. Kau pasti akan suka.."

" Jangan konyol gege!"

Lagi- lagi sebelum Henry memiliki celah untuk kabur, Zhoumi kembali menyerang. Kali ini dihisapnya nipple kanan Henry lembut dan tangannya memainkan nipple kiri namja itu. Henry mengerang menahan rasa nikmat yang mulai menjalari tubuhnya itu. Tapi untuk saat ini keteguhannya masih memimpin! Henry tetap nggak mau melakukannya sekarang!

Zhoumi menghisap nipple Henry semakin kuat, berharap namja itu mulai ikut terangsang. Dan rencanyanya berhasil. Meski samar ia bisa merasakan kalau sesuatu yang berada di bawah Henry kini mulai mengeras.

Zhoumi menyeringai dan kembali menatap wajah Henry. " Gimana? Terpancing juga kan akhirnya?"

" Pa-pabboya!" Henry terengah- engah. " Mi-mimi.. Membuatku gila!"

" Mau kulanjutkan nggak?" Zhoumi mencium kelopak mata Henry sambil tersenyum jahil. Dan itu membuat Henry kelihatan kesal.

" Se-sejujurnya aku benci mengatakan ini.. Tapi.. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjalku. Aku benci rasa ini! Agak sakit dan sepertinya harus dikeluarkan.." Jawab Henry kacau sambil tetap terengah- engah.

Zhoumi menang!

Namja itu nyengir. " Berarti aku boleh melanjutkan ya?"

Henry ingin sekali menggeleng tapi perasaan aneh yang melandanya itu membuatnya nggak bisa menolak. Ah, tapi kalaupun ia menolak, ia bisa apa? Zhoumi akan terus memaksanya sampai ia mau melakukannya kan?

Zhoumi melepaskan celana panjangnya terlebih dahulu, baru ia melepaskan celana panjang Henry. Matanya menatap kaget ke arah sesuatu yang agak menonjol di balik celana dalam Henry. " Yah ampun.. Aku aja masih belum merasakan apa- apa.. Tapi milikmu udah.." Godanya.

" Jangan banyak omong Mimi!" Bentak Henry kacau. " Tunggu! Kau aja belum buka kausmu itu!"

" Yah, ujung- ujungnya kau mau juga kan melihat tubuhku." Zhoumi kembali mencium bibir Henry sekilas. " Kalau Mochi mau, buka aja sendiri.."

" A-ani!" Henry menutup wajahnya yang sudah memerah karena menahan malu.

.

(Sumpah! Ni ff kok kebanyakan bertele- telenya yah? Mian yah readers.. Butuh jeda dulu, author nggak sanggup nulis langsung.)

.

Zhoumi tertawa dan langsung melepas kaos yang tadi masih dipakainya. Kali ini ia baru melepas celana dalamnya juga milik Henry dan mengelus junior mochinya itu penuh sayang. Namun wajahnya tetap berada di pundak Henry. Menciptakan kissmark lain yang belum membuatnya puas.

Henry mendesah tertahan. Malu banget rasanya kalau dia harus mendesah bebas. Bisa- bisa Zhoumi semakin merajalela.

" Nggak usah ditahan chagi.. Lepas aja.."

Henry menggeleng kuat sambil menggigit bibirnya. Benar- benar keras kepala!

" Terserahlah.." Balas Zhoumi sambil tersenyum santai.

Zhoumi kembali menggesekkan juniornya ke junior Henry dan berhasil membuat tubuh namja itu mengejang hebat. " Mimi! Jangan main- main!"

" Memangnya sudah mau keluar ya?" Zhoumi sok bersikap polos.

Henry menelan ludah kecut. Sepertinya memang sebentar lagi tiba. Zhoumi yang bisa menebaknya langsung beringsut kebawah dan memasukkan junior Henry ke dalam mulutnya dan memaju mundurkannya secara perlahan. Dengan kuat dihisapnya dengan kuat junior itu dan satu tangannya mengusap paha Henry.

" Aahh~ Gege~ Lebih cepaath~" Ya! Akhirnya si mochi terbawa dalam tempo irama permainan Zhoumi. " Hyaahh~ Mau keluar~" Erang Henry lagi sambil menekan kepala Zhoumi agar semakin kuat menghisap juniornya.

Beberapa detik kemudian cairan kental keluar dari ujung milik Henry dan langsung masuk ke dalam tenggorokan Zhoumi. Dengan cepat Zhoumi menelan seluruh cairan hasil orgasme Henry. Sedangkan namja manis itu kini sudah agak lemas.

Zhoumi kembali ke atas dan mencium bibir Henry sekilas. " Memang begini yah rasanya? Bagaimana chagiya? Kau suka?"

Dengan tampang nggak ikhlas Henry mengangguk pelan. " Menyebalkan memang mengakuinya.. Tapi.. Rasaya lega dan.. Eerrr.. Lumayan enak Mimi.." Senadainya bisa dilihat, saat ini wajah Henry udah memerah kayak cabe rebus, lho.. #plakk

" Tapi.." Zhoumi kembali menyeringai tajam. " Ini masih belum berlanjut, chagi.."

" Mwo? Kok begitu!"

Zhoumi melumat bibir Henry lagi dengan ganas selama beberapa saat. Dan saat ia selesai melumat bibir itu, ia menyeringai pas sekali dengan petir yang berkilat diluar sana. " Karena aku sama sekali belum merasakan apa- apa. Jadi aku nggak mau berhenti sebelum aku juga merasa puas."

Henry menegang mendengar pengakuan itu.. Dan detik itu juga ciuman panas lagi- lagi mendarat di dadanya yang putih mulus itu. Ah, sekarang udah nggak mulus lagi.. Udah di nodai sama beberapa kissmark disana. Cih.. Mimi minta dibunuh rupanya.. *ditabok honeys*

Henry memutar otaknya ditengah akal sehat yang masih bisa dipertahankannya. Ia nggak mau sepenuhnya larut dalam permainan Zhoumi, dan dia nggak mau menghabiskan waktunya semalam penuh hanya untuk memuaskan namja itu. Jadi, dengan cepat Henry langsung mendorong Zhoumi dan merubah posisinya menjadi di atas Zhoumi.

" Lho? Kok jadi kebalik gini?" Zhoumi agak nggak terima karena posisinya dibawah.

" Gege pikir aku bodoh yah? Aku nggak akan membiarkan gege bermain sendirian karena aku tahu dengan itu aja gege nggak akan merasa puas atau semacamnya. Jadi aku yang akan bermain sekarang.. Aku akan meniru semua yang gege lakukan padaku." Henry langsung menghisap nipple Zhoumi kuat- kuat membuat namja jangkung itu gantian mendesah nikmat. Aiish.. Kini sang mochi alim juga udah terpengaruh setan rupanya. Kau menang Mimi! DX

Zhoumi memeluk tubuh Henry kuat agar semakin menempel dengannya. Dan Henry tetap bermain di bagian atas Zhoumi. Satu tangannya menahan agar ia nggak terlalu merapat ke tubuh Zhoumi dan satu tangan lainnya memainkan nipple Zhoumi yang nganggur. (ce ilah.. bahasanya..)

" Sudah Mochi.. Jangan disitu terus.." Ucap Zhoumi disela desahannya yang nggak bisa ditahannya. Yah, akhirnya kini juniornya mulai merespon sudah.

Henry bisa merasakan sesuatu menusuk bagian bawahnya. Matanya menatap kebawah dan melihat sesuatu sudah terlihat menegang dan entah kenapa itu membuat Henry agak sedikit penasaran.

Dengan lembut diusapnya junior Mimi. " Ngh.. Mimi.. Apa aku perlu menghisapnya seperti yang tadi Mimi lakukan?" Masih aja dia bersikap polos gitu. =.=9

Zhoumi tersenyum lembut. " Aku nggak akan memaksamu melakukannya, chagiya.."

Bukannya senang, Henry malah merasa tersinggung mendengar Zhoumi bilang begitu. Bagaimanapun juga dia merasa nggak adil kalau Zhoumi aja bisa menghisap miliknya, kenapa dia nggak bisa melakukannya?

Henry bergerak mundur menuju selangkangan Zhoumi dan dengan cepat langsung memasukkan junior Zhoumi ke dalam mulutnya. Zhoumi tersentak kaget saat merasakan sesuatu yang basah memenjarakan miliknya itu. Namja itu menggigit bibirnya kencang.

Henry langsung menghisap junior itu sambil memaju mundurkannya dengan cepat. Dan kelakuannya langsung membuat Zhoumi mendesah hebat. Dasar koala gila.. (author bener- bener ngeri sama Mimi.)

" Lebihhh.. Cepatth, chagiiyahhh.."

Henry menuruti kemauan Zhoumi dan mempercepat gerakannya. Tapi lima menit berlalu Zhoumi nggak juga orgasme dan itu membuat Henry bête dan bosan. Henry memilih berhenti melakukan hal itu dan kembali merangkak ke atas tubuh Zhoumi. " Nggak mau keluar Mimi?"

Zhoumi hanya mengangkat bahu. " Mungkin kau kurang merangsangnya.. Mochi-ku ini terlalu lembut sih.." Dia nyengir sekarang dan itu membuat Henry semakin merasa diremehkan.

Kali ini tangan Henry mulai memijat junior Zhoumi pelan- pelan. " Aku nggak suka kalau Mimi ge bilang aku begitu. Aku juga bisa kok membuat Mimi gege merasa enak! Liat aja!" Ucapnya kesal sambil terus memijat junior Zhoumi yang semakin mengeras. Dan kali ini ia mencium bibir Zhoumi dengan ganas. Zhoumi tentunya nggak menyia- nyiakan kesempatan ini. Kapan lagi mochi-nya menciumnya seperti itu? :p

" Kurasa nggak akan berhasil!" Akhirnya Zhoumi frustasi. Lama- lama ia merasakan bagian bawahnya mulai sakit karena ketahan dan mulai nggak sabar dengan Henry. " Aku mulai sekarang aja yah.."

" Apaan?" Tanya Henry polos sambil melepaskan junior Zhoumi yang tadi masih dimainkannya.

" Klimaksnya!" Balas Zhoumi sambil kembali merubah posisinya menjadi di atas Henry tapi kali ini ia membalik tubuh Henry dengan mudah membuat namja mungil itu terkejut dan mulai merasa takut.

" Gege! Jangan bilang kau mau melakukannya sekarang!"

" Aku nggak tahan lagi, chagi.." Zhoumi mencium tengkuk Henry dan berusaha membuat namja chingunya terangsang kembali. Dan Zhoumi mengenai titik sensitive Henry. Baru aja dicium begitu, Henry udah merinding.

Zhoumi menggesekkan miliknya di lubang milik Henry dan namja itu langsung mengejang nikmat sambil mencengkram ujung sprei. " Aku akan mulai perlahan.. Relaks aja.." Bisik Zhoumi lembut di telinga Henry. Kini satu tangannya menyusup ke bawah tubuh Henry dan mencari milik Henry yang ternyata udah kembal menegang. Zhoumi agak iri, disaat dia belum kenapa- kenapa Henry udah tegang lagi. Cih.. Ini Miminya yang pervert atau Mochinya yang kekanakkan?

Satu jari tangan Zhoumi yang masih bebas mulai masuk ke dalam lubang milik Henry.

" Aargh!" Namja mungil itu langsung menjerit hebat sambil mencengkram sprei erat. " Sakit Mimi!" Air mata Henry mulai menetes karena rasa sakit yang nggak tertahankan itu.

Zhoumi mencium bibir Henry lembut sambil mendiamkan satu jarinya. Menunggu Henry agak tenang. Setelah beberapa saat Henry mulai kembali tenang. " Boleh kumasukan yang kedua?" Tanya Zhoumi hati- hati.

Mau nggak mau Henry hanya mengangguk pasrah. " Tapi pelan- pelan.."

Zhoumi mengangguk dan memasukkan satu jari lagi ke lubang milik Henry. Henry nggak menjerit dan hanya mencengkram sprei yang mulai berantakan itu. Namja mungil itu berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang kini menyerangnya. Zhoumi agak kasihan juga sih ngeliat Henry begitu, tapi mau gimana lagi..?

Perlahan Zhoumi menggerakkan jarinya seirama dengan gerakannya yang masih memijat junior Henry. Dan kali ini suara isakan Henry berubah menjadi suara desahan nikmat yang kedengaran sangat sexy ditelinga Zhoumi.

" Humm.. Boleh kumasukan sekarang?" Tanya Zhoumi lagi.

" Ne, Mimi.." Henry tersenyum kecil sambil memejamkan matanya. Mempersiapkan dirinya.

Setelah jemari Zhoumi keluar, dengan satu hentakkan kuat, Zhoumi langsung memasukkan juniornya ke dalam lubang milik Henry. Dan..

" Aaaarrgh!" Lengkingan Herny terdengar sangat kencang dan membuat Zhoumi agak shock. " Sakit! Sakit! Mimi gege bego!" Lagi- lagi namja itu menangis histeris sambil memaki namja chingunya yang kini agak kebingungan. Henry mencengkram sprei lebih erat bahkan menggigit bantal dibawahnya.

" Cha-chagiya.. Mianhae.. Itu cuma diawal kok.. Ah.. Apa kau mau udahan aja? Udah ya?" Ternyata Zhoumi masih punya belas kasihan juga.

Tapi Henry menggeleng lemas. " Gwa-gwaencahan, gege.. hiks.. Ya udah.. Lanjutin aja.." Ucapnya ditengah isakannya.

Zhoumi kembali melumat bibir Henry sambil membiarkan miliknya diam di lubang hangat milik Henry tanpa melakukan apapun. Ia berusaha membuat Henrynya melupakan rasa sakitnya dan mencoba tenang. Tangannya masih setia tentunya di bawah Henry. Bahkan pijatannya semakin kuat sekarang.

" Mimi.. Udah gerakan sekarang.. A-aku.. Aku bakal mau keluar lagi.." Bisik Henry sambil melepaskan ciuman Zhoumi.

" With your pleasure, Honey.." Balas Zhoumi sambil menggerakkan juniornya pelan- pelan dan hati- hati. Ia nggak mau mendengar mochi menjerit seperti tadi lagi. Tepatnya, ia nggak sanggup.

Henry mendesah pelan. Sangat pelan.. " Mimi.. Lebih cepat!" Perintahnya.

Sebenarnya Zhoumi nggak mau melakukannya, tapi daripada Henry ngambek, Zhoumi mulai memaju- mundurkan juniornya dengan cepat. Dan itu membuat Henry mendesah nggak tertahankan.

" Mimiihh.. Enaakk.." Desahnya nikmat.

Zhoumi nggak membalas ucapan Henry. Namja itu memejamkan matanya, marasakan sensasi luar biasa nikmat yang kini dirasakannya.

" A-aku.. Mau keluar lagi gege…" Bisik Henry kacau.

" Aku juga, mochi.. Ne, kita keluarkan bersama aja.." Balas Zhoumi sambil mencium bibir Henry sekilas.

" Gege! Lebiihh cepath!" Henry mulai meracau rupanya dan Zhoumi tetap menuruti permintaan kekasihnya itu. " Gegeee~~~"

" Mochiii.."

Crats! Cairan putih kental keluar dari lubang junior Henry. Membasahi tangan Zhoumi juga sprei putih tempat tidur Zhoumi. Yang kini terdengar adalah suara Henry yang terengah- engah.

Saat bersamaan, cairan milik Zhoumi juga langsung berhamburan du lubang Henry. Bahkan mengotori punggung Henry dan perut Zhoumi. Zhoumi menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas Henry masih dengan posisi menyatu begitu. Dihisapnya tengkuk Henry dan membuat namja mungil itu kembali mendesah.

" Gege.. A-akuuh.. Capeekh.."

" Ne, tapi aku nggak." Balas Zhoumi menggoda. Kini perlahan Zhoumi mengeluarkan juniornya dari lubang Henry dan pindah posisi di samping Henry yang masih tengkurap. Di ciumnya kening namja yang mulai terpejam itu. " Tapi kurasa memang sampai disini aja, ya.. Aku nggak akan melanjutkan permainan kita, Mochi.."

" Wo ai ni, gege.." Bisik Henry samar.

Zhoumi langsung memeluk tubuh mungil namja itu dan menenggelamkan kepala Henry di dada bidangnya. Satu tangannya menarik selimut untuk menutup tubuh mereka. " Wo ye ai ni, mochi.. Zutto ni aishiteru.." Balas Zhoumi. (kok pake bahasa jepang? Suka-suka author.. :p)

Zhoumi akhirnya tertidur sambil tetap memeluk kue mochi kesayangannya itu erat. Ia nggak akan melepaskannya.

0o0o0o0o0o0

" Ngh.." Henry membuka matanya karena merasakan cahaya matahari mulai memasuki wilayah pandangannya. Mata namja itu terbuka lebar begitu tahu ia sudah berada di dalam kamarnya sendiri bahkan memakai piyamanya lengkap. " Eh? Kok aku disini..? Semalam itu.. Mimpi ya?"

Namun baru aja Henry mau bangun, ia langsung merasakan sakit dibagian belakang tubuhnya. " Aaw!"

" Mochi! Pagi, chagiya.." Zhoumi masuk ke kamar Henry dengan wajah berseri dan segar. Ia membawakan nampan berisi segelas susu plus roti bakar untuk Henry. Wah.. Wah.. Sayangnya Henry menatapnya datar.

Zhoumi mematung melihat namja chingunya. " Waeyo? Ada masalah?"

" Gege.. Yang membawaku kesini dan memakaikanku piyama eh?"

" Yupz!" Koala merah itu duduk di tepi tempat tidur Henry dan mengusap rambut namja mungil itu lembut sambil tersenyum. " Tempat tidurku berantakan, aku kira kau nggak akan suka kalau terbangun di tempat itu. Hhehe.."

" Jadi semalam aku sudah menyerahkannya pada gege?"

" Ada keluhan?"

Henry menggeleng pelan sambil menunduk.

" Lho? Waeyo Mochi?"

" A-ani.. Aku.. Aku.. Aku malu.." Dengan polosnya Henry menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Kelakuannya membuat Zhoumi gemas dan langsung memeluk tubuh mungil itu erat. " Gege?"

" Yah, untuk selanjutnya aku nggak akan memaksamu lagi, chagi.. Kalau kau mau lagi aku akan dengan senang hati melakukannya. Tapi kalau kau menolak disaat aku menginginkannya aku nggak akan memaksanya."

" Gege bisa juga bersikap baik.." Goda Henry.

Zhoumi melepas pelukannya dan menatap mata mochinya dalam- dalam. " Karena aku sangat mencintaimu.. Aku nggak ingin melukaimu lagi seperti semalam.." Zhoumi mencium bibir Henry dalam dan kali ini Henry membalas ciumannya.

" Saranghae Henly.."

" Nado saranghae, gege.." Henry memeluk tubuh jangkung Mimi erat sambil tersenyum tenang. Yah, seenggaknya dia nggak perlu merasa kesal lagi kalau Zhoumi mulai membiarakan tentang 'this' and 'that'.. :D

.

Fin!

.

* * *

><p>Huwahahahahahaaaa! XD *author gila*<p>

Akhirnya ff nc pertama thena bener- bener di buat.. Ini ff butuh waktu terlalu lama dan dilema tingkat dewa. Sempet aku hapus karena nggak sanggup buatnya dan akhirnya diketik lagi karena penasaran gmana rsanya ngetik ff nc full begini. #plakk

Sangat jauh dari kesan hot.. limunnya sepet! Nggak asik bacanya.. Terlalu bertele- tele dan super aneeeehhh! Pkoknya thena minta maaf deh mengecewakan readers sekalian. Yang janji mau review, kasih komen yah..

Yg benci NC dan masih dibawa umur harus menjauhinya! *peringatannya telat*

Aaarrghh.. Thena mau kabur dlu.. Mau menjernihkan pikiran.. *terbang kabur dari nih ff*

.

Review plis..! =/\=


End file.
